


A Bright and Blinding Light

by luxwrites



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is warm, Crowley hurts but Aziraphale makes all the hurt go away, Hurt/Comfort, I'm only here for happy endings, M/M, actually happy for like half of it, h/c but happy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxwrites/pseuds/luxwrites
Summary: It was difficult not to reach out, Aziraphale’s entire presence had warmed the room with such a deep sense of love and belonging, Crowley could almost ignore the crushing weight of Satan’s anger on his windpipe.There had always been an unspoken truth between Crowley and Aziraphale that their friendship went beyond the bounds of convenience. But the angel had never let his love shine quite so brightly.Meeting Satan at the airfield leaves Crowley with a bad case of the hurts. Aziraphale's not having any of this watching his husband in pain shit, so he does something about it.No graphic hurt stuff (you know what I mean). A bit of a mention of blood, but not really.





	A Bright and Blinding Light

As soon as they walked in the door, Crowley’s form crumpled to the ground in a heap, an agonized groan slipping from the demon’s mouth.   
“Crowley, my goodness!” Aziraphale hurried to his friend’s side, anxiously patting his forehead, completely taken off-guard. “Crowley?” He said, “Crowley, speak to me. Crowley!”   
Aziraphale could almost feel himself getting cross with the demon. They’d survived Armageddon after all, Crowley couldn’t very well _leave_ him here now… could he?   
Aziraphale’s descending spiral of thoughts was stopped short with a cough from Crowley. The angel froze for a moment on seeing a small smear of blood trickle from the demon’s mouth. He whipped out his handkerchief, quickly holding it to the side of Crowley’s mouth. He didn’t even realize he was chanting his friend’s name until Crowley’s coughing fit had subsided.   
“I’m here angel,” Crowley managed to get out before another round of coughing sent him convulsing again. It was getting more and more difficult to hoist Crowley off the floor. Aziraphale shouldn’t have felt any tiring in his muscles; he was relying on a much _holier_ strength at the moment, which was no match for gravity.   
Slowly, Crowley’s coughing died down again, long enough for the demon to speak again, try to explain what was happening.   
“Angel…” he coughed once more, “I’ll be fine.” Crowley figured it would be best to start with something reassuring. He could only imagine the mess he looked was downright frightening to his angel.   
Aziraphale frowned, “You don’t _look_ fine, Crowley!”   
Crowley drew in a shaky breath, “Yeah, I got that thanks,” his attempt to lighten the mood failed miserably. Aziraphale’s hands were dancing over him, desperate to heal, but not sure how without knowing the cause. Crowley grabbed one of the angel’s hands.   
“Angel,” Crowley finally managed to catch Aziraphale’s eyes. “I’ve gone through this before,” he said quietly. “It’s not- not anything you can do. I just have to wait it out.”   
Aziraphale was practically cradling Crowley’s head now, “But you- you’re in pain!”   
“It’ll pass,” Crowley tried to feign disinterest, but couldn’t help the wince as he felt the next wave coming on. He’d have to explain quickly. There was no point in his angel worrying over nothing. _Well_ , Crowley justified, _not nothing, just… nothing permanent._   
“Angel, that moment at the airbase, when Sa- when _he_ rose to speak with Adam,” Aziraphale nodded in response. “He was… he was so angry, angel. When a demon is in the vicinity of someone like that, their anger infiltrates the world. It’s like a bad flu. I’ll be fine, but you have to move away from me for a few minutes,” Crowley stared right through Aziraphale’s eyes and removed his own sunglasses. He needed Aziraphale to know that this time, there was no joke.   
“What?” Aziraphale said in return, “But maybe I can help, I-“   
“ _Angel_.” Crowley almost whispered it. Aziraphale needed to move _now_ if he was going to be out of range when it hit. “Angel, you can stay in the room, but don’t touch me. Let me lie here. It will pass.”   
Aziraphale frowned, “How on earth could you possibly know that, Crowley? What if it doesn’t? What if it kills you and I- I don’t get to hold your hand through it.”   
Crowley almost cried just from the look on Aziraphale’s face. If the angel touched him while hell had Crowley in it's grips, Aziraphale would be risking the Fall himself, and Crowley would rather die than force his friend through something like that.   
“I’ve been through it before…” Crowley muttered only barely loud enough for the angel to hear, “At the fall…” Crowley let a tear slip down his cheek, ”Please angel, I’ll make it through, I promise, but I need you hear with me when I do.”   
Aziraphale finally - _finally_ stepped back from Crowley and set the demon’s hand gently onto the wood floor. Right on cue, Crowley felt the crushing weight of _Hell_ surround him. Like that moment at the air base when he’d fallen to the ground, it was as though his very soul was being compacted into the earth beneath him.   
Through it all, Crowley managed to keep aware of his angel, to make sure Aziraphale really didn’t move any closer. It was difficult not to reach out, Aziraphale’s entire presence had warmed the room with such a deep sense of love and belonging, Crowley could almost ignore the crushing weight of Satan’s anger on his windpipe.   
There had always been an unspoken truth between Crowley and Aziraphale that their friendship went beyond the bounds of convenience. But the angel had never let his love shine quite so brightly.   
In fact, that warmth of love and belonging only expanded the more Crowley focused on it. It had started in where he assumed his heart sat in his current form, and slowly, so very slowly, pushed outwards, vibrating outwards and pushing the crushing weight along with it. Crowley felt this light extend into the very tips of his fingers, and it buzzed along his wings, chasing out the wrath and until every heavy limb had been replaced with glittering, bright light. The demon found the very reverse of discomfort; he felt as through he was sitting in the corner of a very large, very fluffy couch, with a soft blanket tucked all the way in, even at his feet.   
_This is new,_ Crowley thought to himself as he opened his eyes. In fact, now Crowley could look around, the whole room was shining. The books on the shelves glittered and sparkled, and the floorboards themselves seemed to have been replaced with warm bars of light.   
It all seemed to emanate from a very bright being standing exactly where Aziraphale had stood not moments ago. Crowley’s head lolled on the ground to take in the sight. He wasn’t even quite certain they were in the bookshop anymore, he felt like he was floating on a cloud.   
Crowley let this warmth encompass him, settled into the comfort and calm that accompanied it. He closed his eyes and basked, like he had in Eden as the snake for the brief moment before tempting Eve. Crowley hummed into the warmth.   
After a time – Crowley wasn’t sure if it had been minutes or days or years – the light slowly faded enough to be not quite so blindingly beautiful. The warmth stayed with him, but it did dim.   
Crowley opened his eyes to see the ceiling of Aziraphale’s bookshop above him once more. Crowley turned his head to see Aziraphale several feet away from him, a glow around him starting to slowly fade. Aziraphale’s eyes were closed too, but now they flickered slowly open.   
Crowley felt his lips smiling as he stared at his angel, slowly maneuvering himself into a sitting position.   
Aziraphale smiled back to Crowley, but he looked as though he’d run three marathons without training. His face was bright red, and he looked as though he might faint at any moment. Crowley rose to standing, and found that his body seemed to have bypassed any effect of Satan’s presence that he’d been expecting. He sauntered over to Aziraphale, feeling rather rejuvinated, taking his friend by the arm and leading him to a soft couch that just happened to appear in a back corner of the bookshop. Gently, Crowley helped Aziraphale onto the couch before settling himself next to his angel. Aziraphale let himself lean against Crowley, barely able to hold his head on his shoulders.   
“ _Angel_ ,” Crowley said quietly.   
“Mmm?” Aziraphale responded, his eyes already drifting closed.   
“I love you too.”   
Aziraphale sighed happily, “I know,” and snuggled closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Shh ok I should be AsLeEp don't tell my roommates. 
> 
> I feel so inept to write for this fandom, every fic I read is so beautiful and poetic. I just needed something to do with that scene where Crowley collapses to the ground at the air base cause OW my HEART.   
> I also headcanon that Aziraphale's love feels like a warm glow. Like sitting in front of a heater that's set at just the right temperature when the rest of your house is just chilly enough to be uncomfortable. 
> 
> Lemme know what you thought with a comment maybe if ya feel like it? More good omens fic? More h/c fic? More fluff?


End file.
